1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus of the type suitable for producing panorama slice exposures of body parts of a patient, and in particular to such an x-ray diagnostic apparatus for producing panorama slice exposures of the jaw and/or teeth of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An X-ray diagnostic apparatus of the type is described, for example in European Applications 0 632 994 and 0 634 671. The detector camera in this apparatus us a one-part or multi-part X-ray beam detector of a particular height and width adapted to the object (jaw/tooth) to be photographed. A CCD sensor is provided as the detector, which, as is known, has an image zone in whose last pixel column a clock-out register is arranged.
With such a detector construction, it is not possible subsequently, i.e., after the scanning the subject to be photographed, to generate different slice positions with sufficiently good image quality; i.e., in known systems the depth of field of a subject cannot be varied far enough so that arbitrarily selectable slices can be subsequently reproduced sharply.